


Only Human

by outofnothing



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Justice League (2017) Spoilers, Post-Justice League (2017), Post-Wonder Woman (2017), Sadness, Steve is still dead, but she still loves him, post JL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofnothing/pseuds/outofnothing
Summary: Diana talks to Clark about what it means to be in love with a human.After Diana finds out the only weapon that could possibly bring back a brainwashed Superman was his human love, Lois Lane, Diana has several revelations.Humans are lucky creatures.And that the love she feels everyday for Steve was as strong as ever.





	Only Human

 

“She is beautiful.”

“She is.”

Diana and Clark stood on his porch in Smallville, after the Wayne reacquisition of the farm. Martha and Lois were finishing putting down some new seeds after the banking company leveled the land.

“She is human.”

Clark chuckled. “Yup. That she is as well.”

“I have heard of her.”

“Good things, I’m sure.”

“Of course. She is an excellent writer. You should be proud.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

Diana looked over to see a sweeping smile across his face. It was probably not due to his recent resurrection. At least, not entirely. From what Diana saw, Clark would have given his life without a second thought if not for Lois. With her in the mix, death was suddenly not a completely noble cause. Yes, he did it to save the world, to save her. But to be without her was what he couldn’t bear. And he knew he would outlive her if he did not take Zod’s mutant down.

A hundred years ago, Steve sacrificed himself because he thought he could save her, or at least give her the opportunity to fight. It was a foolish decision, really. And Diana thought about it everyday.

Everyday, she thought about his hands slipping from hers, only leaving that old watch. Everyday, she thought after running after him instead of just calling his name. Everyday, she wished she could have told him she loved him back.

“He knew,” Etta said pointedly when the company returned to London.

“What?”

“You were thinking if he knew that you cared for him.”

Diana’s eyes widened. Etta has, so far, surprised her every time they were together.

“He was a bloke, all right, but Steven was a smart boy,” Etta quipped. “He saw these things.”

Lois and Martha and Clark on the farm. Diana looked around. The sun setting a pink overcast in the sky. Fields of grass and dirt, peppered with flowers. A freshly painted, picket-fenced house. Clark, debatably the most powerful being on the planet, leaned his elbows on the rails and beamed. Not with his laser eyes, not with his icy breath, or super strength, but with a genuine smile and the reflection of a diamond engagement ring on Lois’ finger.                            1 s

Diana so wished she could turn and find Steve there.

How the pink light would make his blue eyes look.

How the wind would blow his dirty blonde hair.

“I know that look.” Clark’s voice broke her daydreams.

“What look?”

“It looks like you’re missing something. My mom looked over this field like that after Dad died. Sometimes I think the farm makes you see memories more clearly.”

“You have a keen eye.”

Clark chuckled.

“May I ask a personal question?” Diana said, suddenly somber. Clark composed himself, ever sensitive.

“Of course.”

“Do you ever think about outliving Lois?”

Clark took a deep breath and sighed. Diana looked away in embarrassment. One hundred years later, she was so intent on preserving her memories of him that she was afraid to make any new ones. Everything always went back to him.

“Yes,” Clark said.

“Does it scare you?”

“Yes.”

“It is inevitable, no? You are not human.”

“I don’t know if it’s inevitable or not. But it doesn’t matter. I thought about it when I first realized I was in love with her. Then things like this happen. Accidents, tragedies, things you can never predict. Especially in our line of work.”

Diana smirked.

“I love her. I make sure she knows every second of every day,” Clark continued. “And I’ll do everything in my power to protect her. I can only hope that’s enough.”

A frown dawned on Diana’s face.

The sadness she suppressed for the last few weeks seeped into the deepest crevices of her heart after Superman’s return.

Maybe she was not enough.

She thought that maybe now, after one hundred years of experience in the human world, she would have been able to save him. She wouldn’t have been foolish enough to just let him leave and watch him go. She would have had the capacity to think beyond Ares and put aside her obsession for a few seconds. She would have held him fast, kissed him like she did the previous night, and told him she needed him after all this. That he could not leave.

That loving him that night was the closest she ever felt to true peace.

If she closed her eyes, she could still feel his calloused hands splay across her thighs, around her hips, to her lower back, then wrap around to her stomach, massage her breasts, then finally up to cup her face ever so delicately. She straddled his hips and looked down at him. She saw his beautiful eyes glisten with tears. Her brows creased as she tried to unpack all the emotion toiling through his mind. She wanted to answer him with kisses, whispers, touches.

“Bruce told me about you,” Clark sighed, sensing her sudden discomfort.

Diana’s eyes flashed at him before looking back out to the field. “What did he say?”

“He told me that you belong to an ancient power. That you’re a god. Not like me, but a real one. And that you lost someone close to you a long time ago.”

She pursed her lips. Tears did not come easily now. For her, sadness was secondary to anger. “Are you asking if it’s true?” She looked at Clark, her steel gaze rivaling his laser vision.

“I think I know. You don’t need X-ray vision to see the sadness in your eyes, Diana.”

Diana held her chin high, unflinching. This has been the bane of her existence for the last hundred years. Hiding her sorrow.

“You can talk about it, you know. I’m not going to judge you. If I ever lost Lois…” Clark shook his head. “I don’t know who I would be.” He looked over at Diana, who let out a shaky breath.

“It is strange that we fall in love with them.”

“What do you mean?”

“They are imperfect,” she remembered the scar that ran across his clavicle. _Fell off my bike when I was ten,_ he told her when she touched it that night. “And they lie,” she thought about when he washed up on her island. “And they are killers,” she closed her eyes and remembered his dirt ridden face in the trenches.

“But there’s more,” Clark egged on.

“They are brave. Beautiful. And good.” She saw his hair swirling on that tarmac. His wonderful blue eyes. _I have to go. It has to be me._ Her eyes scanned his mouth, trying to decipher the words he was saying but wanted just to desperately kiss those lips like she did the previous night. If only she could stop everything, take him in her arms, and not let him go.

“That’s more like it.”

“Clark!” Lois called from the fields. “Come out here and take a look!” Lois pointed delightfully at a young patch of poppies that had sprung from the dirt. Clark broke out into a wide grin and waved at her.

“I’ll be right there!” Clark called back. He turned to Diana. “Sometimes I don’t think I deserve her.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that.” Diana said.

“This was a nice talk, Diana.”

“Yes.”

Clark chuckled and jogged down to Lois, who greeted him with amused laughter.

Diana watched on, comfortable with the warmness inside her heart. 


End file.
